


Deleted Scenes

by Far_Beyond_The_Universe



Series: A Want to Live, A Want to Love [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Gavin Reed Not Being an Asshole, Gavin Reed Redemption, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:35:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25118503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Far_Beyond_The_Universe/pseuds/Far_Beyond_The_Universe
Summary: Just some deleted scenes from the longer fic (Upgraded) that I've been working on.To start a really short one taking place during chapter four from Gavin's point of view as he watches Connor across the station.Can be read alone or as part of the larger fic.
Relationships: Connor/Gavin Reed
Series: A Want to Live, A Want to Love [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1782535
Comments: 5
Kudos: 25





	1. from Upgraded: Nervous System (Part 2)

**Author's Note:**

> It might be awhile before I post chapter four because it's been taking a lot of energy to sit down and write, so I thought I'd share with you a deleted scene.

Gavin was good at sleight of hand. It was something he’d picked up in high school when he’d started stealing people’s wallets for a couple spare dollars for lunch. He’d never gotten caught, one of the few lucky breaks in his life, but eventually the guilt had eaten away at him and he’d stopped. He was still really good with his fingers, though, and so leaving the little presents for Connor wasn’t much of a challenge.

He kept it secret out of embarrassment. Didn’t need people thinking he was getting all sentimental. He wasn’t surprised Connor had figured it out, he’d kind of planned on the android (being the best detective in the precinct and probably the best detective in the whole city) eventually confronting him about it. But hearing him say ‘wonderful little collection’ had made him so very angry and he wasn’t sure why.

So, angrily, he’d gone to the dollar store, loaded up on whatever he found that might be an interesting texture to play with, and continued leaving the gifts. Today, angrily, he left a plastic cacti—it had the same little stubs and bumps as a real one would. Angrily, he watched as Connor and Hank arrived and Connor immediately went looking for whatever would be there for him. Angrily, he made sure to avert his gaze before Connor noticed.

Because it’s anger, right? It’s definitely anger.

The day is the same as the day before is the same as the day before. Even with crime scenes and investigating, a day at work is a day at work. He’s numb to dead bodies, numb to missing children, numb to stolen androids. There’s always clinical paperwork to look forward to, sucking the human element out of every tragedy.

He’s got a witness to talk to today, some bratty teen and their lawyer are coming in. Lawyer means he probably won’t get anything too useful since the kid is a possible suspect as well as a witness.

It’s after the interrogation that Gavin notices Connor is staring at him. He tries to ignore it but he can almost feel the pressure of Connor’s eyes following him as he heads back to his desk and falls comfortably into his chair. The pressure isn’t letting up and he swivels to see that Connor really is staring at him, his LED spinning yellow.

Gavin narrows his eyes and tilts his head, the universal sign for What-the-fuck-do-you-want. But Connor is just staring and Gavin’s feeling creeped out and might just get up and say something…

Connor’s LED blinks from yellow to blue and Connor looks slightly embarrassed that he’s been caught; his eyes widen and he ducks his head and looks away. Gavin swivels back to his computer, more confused than before.

On his way to a smoke break he takes a detour to ask Connor, “Everything all right, tin-can?”

“Of course, Detective. Why wouldn’t it be?” His LED is blinking yellow.

“Uh-huh.” But Gavin doesn’t want to have a conversation so he goes outside and lights up his cigarette. If Connor needed help with something he’s sure the android would bring it up with Hank.

It’s drizzling outside, the cold October sky spitting down at him. He ignores the drops that hit his face (and ignores the instinct that tells him maybe Connor would enjoy feeling the rain) and shuts his brain off as best he can. Smoke breaks are a little bit like meditation for him.

The wind was picking up, battering at his jacket, and the smoke from his cigarette spun into the air and away from him. He watched the little shapes, which were getting smaller and smaller; should he cup the cigarette, protect the little smoke-shapes from the wind? He stubbed it out before he was completely done with it and threw in the waste bin, instead.


	2. from Upgrades: Nervous System (Part 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin's point of view during a scene from chapter 5 of Upgrades. 
> 
> It's angsty and can be read alone, but honestly works best in the context of the larger fic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been working on chapter five for ages now and it's turning out to be super super long, so I wanted to post a little something as a kind of treat and also as a bit of a peek at what I've been working on. Reading this is just a tad spoilery for the next chapter of the fic, so if I you want to go into the next chapter of Upgrades without any expectations, don't read this. BUT I don't have any Gavin POV in the next chapter, so I thought it might be fun to get an idea of what his headspace is, at least during this part. It was also a fun exercise to write a scene from both Connor and Gavin's POV.

Connor’s hand is there, resting on his heart, and Gavin feels content. He feels like he’s a piece of a large puzzle clicked into place. He feels like he’s dreaming.

It’s too much, all at once, and Gavin is buzzing in his bones. Connor was never supposed to get this close to him. He was never supposed to get this close to Connor. 

He embraces the pain through his heart when he pushes Connor off, pushes himself away. The expression across the android’s face is a flicker of confusion, a flicker of anger, lit up yellow by his LED. He embraces the pain when he goes into the bathroom, locks the door, and splashes cold water against his face. 

When he returns Connor is nearly dressed; he’s pulling his shoes on. 

Gavin is still naked and he leans against the bedroom door. He’s looking at Connor but he’s not really seeing him. He’s not really seeing anything. It’s instinct that tells him to move to the side to let the other man pass.

“Goodnight, Gavin,” Connor says. 

It sounds like Goodbye. Gavin embraces the pain. “Goodnight,” Gavin whispers. “Wait!” He’s embracing the pain. He’s embracing it. “We should plan. For next time.” 

Connor pauses; the silence is heavy and Gavin likes it that way. Likes the way his heart pinches.

“Saturday work for you?” He asks, trying to sound confident. 

Connor nods and the pinching releases. He feels like he can breathe again. “Okay,” Connor says. And just a little, the pain abates. 

**Author's Note:**

> It's likely that I'll have loads of deleted scenes because I do envision this as a whole series of fics, and I thought it might be nice to share them. So far this is the only one that's actually a full scene and not just pieces of one. Being a deleted scene there might be pieces that I end up repeating in a later chapter of the fic proper, or pieces (like about Gavin's background) that get slightly shifted, but I hope you can still enjoy!


End file.
